The ToD Show! Smash Bros Edition!
by Gamerfan64
Summary: Have fun hanging around with the smashers as we try to tortu...er...I mean make them respond to the ToDs you send us. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, except for my OC's.**

* * *

><p>Inside a room of a building in Smash City, there was no one inside, except for one person, who was inside the room, writing things down. A single light was on his desk as he kept on writing. Soon, he crumpled the paper he was working on and threw it in the trash.<p>

"Ugh, I'm never going to make a good idea" The person said.

Unknown to him, a mysterious person started to walk inside the room, making sure he didn't get caught.

"What can I think of?" The person said.

Soon he got an idea, but quickly discarded it. After writing again, the mysterious person grabbed him by the shoulders and scared him.

"BOO!" The mysterious person said.

"AH!" The person said.

The person quickly jolted out of his seat and quickly realized who it was.

"Maruke!" The person said "Stop scaring me!"

"I'm sorry Gamer, but I had to" Maruke said "I was just in the mood"

Gamer sighed and quickly noticed something. One, the lights were on. Two, a stage somehow appeared right in front of his eyes. Three, there were a lot of seats and snacks on the stage. Four, a random hole appeared to the left of the stage. And Five, Gamer's hamburger was missing.

"Uhh…" Gamer said in a speechless tone.

"It's something special" Maruke said "Guess what it is"

"A…party?" Gamer said.

Maruke facepalmed.

"It's for a truth and dare Fanfic" Maruke said "Seriously?"

"For who?" Gamer said.

Maruke gave Gamer a paper and Gamer soon knew what he meant. He snapped his fingers and out of nowhere, all the smashers in the Smash Bros. series (Yes, including the cut ones) appeared on stage. How did he do this? Author powers.

"Where are we?" Kirby said.

"Oh no, it's the Melee fans!" Sonic said "THEY ARE GOING TO KILL US ALL!"

"Aren't you overreacting?" Samus said.

"I can't believe I got dragged along here with all you idiots" Marth said "I had a perfect time being alone in my room"

"What were you even doing in your room?" Ike asked.

"It doesn't concern you" Marth said.

Soon, another person entered the room.

"Hey guys, what did I miss?" The Person said.

"Mina, you're just in time" Maruke said "The truth and dare show is about to start"

"This is going to be good" Mina said and randomly got some popcorn. She then went and sat down in one of the chairs, along with Maruke and Gamer.

"So, let's check who reviewed shall we" Mina said and went to the Review Box (Yes, I'm calling it that. Get used to it), but there was nothing there.

"Why isn't anything there?" Mina said.

"It's the first chapter" Maruke said.

"Oh" Mina said and sat back down.

"Are we going to have to do this?" King Dedede said.

"Yes and if you don't, I'll sent into the pit of fangirls" Gamer said.

"Pfft, you don't scare me" King Dedede said.

Maruke grabbed King Dedede and threw him inside the pit of fangirls, where King Dedede started yelling and getting mobbed.

"So, with that out of the way, let's end this introduction and get right down to business" Gamer said.

* * *

><p><strong>Here are the rules:<strong>

**1. NO M rated reviews.**

**2. Ask as many people as you can, including the main crew.**

**3. Be creative and have fun. Post as review or PM. Rated T just to be safe.**

**If you want to know how my new OCs look like, check their bio in my profile. Also, what I'm going to do for this particular T&D Fanfic is that I'm going to do something original and make more rules to add for every chapter, so it will hopefully encourage this Fanfic to keep on going. So, for now, ONLY post Truths. NO DARES AT ALL! That will come in next chapter. So, hope you'll enjoy and I'll see you all next time.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Insanity Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, except for my OC's.**

* * *

><p>"Hello everyone and welcome back" Gamer said with a smile.<p>

"Thanks for reviewing and we hope you enjoy this series of fun" Maruke said with a grin.

The smashers started to get a little scared when he mentioned "fun."

"Let's get on to our first review" Mina said and pulled a review from the review box.

* * *

><p><em>Duck Hunt: Why does the duck follow you?<em>  
><em>Mario and Dr Mario: So, are you the same person or what?<em>  
><em>Mr. G&amp;W: Beep beep beep beep beep? (How do the fighters see you when battling?)<em>

_~wookywok_

* * *

><p>Duck Hunt Dog woofed while the duck quacked.<p>

"What did they say?" Gamer asked.

"They had an agreement" Mina said "The dog will promise to feed the duck breadcrumbs if they stick together"

"Ok" Gamer said.

"We are" Mario said "But, just for the sake of this ToD, our personalities got separated"

Mr. Gamer and Watch beeped.

"Translating" R.O.B said "Translation complete: I don't know. Maybe they just see a black line and remember it as me"

"Well that makes sense" King Dedede said.

"Anyways, next review" Gamer said.

* * *

><p><em>truth: I've heard that marthxsamus love fanfics are popular. is it true? could she really fall in love with someone out 40 people she considers wimps with few exceptions?<em>

_~tommyboa_

* * *

><p>Everyone glared at Samus, while she just gasped.<p>

"I wouldn't date him" Samus said "I'm all alone. A lone ranger"

"And a tough one at that" Link pointed out.

"Wait...what was that about calling us wimps" Ganondorf said.

Everyone suddenly got angry and charged as Samus. Before they could get her, they somehow levitated and went back to their seats.

"What happened?" King Dedede asked.

"Author powers" Gamer said, having his hand in a purple glow "I can use them any time. Now, if you really make me angry..."

Gamer's hands started to glow in flames as everyone started to get a little freaked out.

"Good" Gamer said.

"Onto our final review" Maruke said.

* * *

><p><em>TRUTH:<em>  
><em> To Kirby: "What's one food you'll NEVER eat?"<em>

_ To Robin (male&female): "Soooo, truthfully, have you guys EVER felt any romantic feelings to your opposite gender counterpart?" *smiiirk Muahaahhhahaha_

_ To Greninja: "Really, how do you eat?"_

_~prowessMaster44_

* * *

><p>"What do you mean?!" Kirby said "I would eat everything!"<p>

Both Robins blushed.

"NO!" The two Robins said.

"Well there go the shippers" King Dedede said.

"Actually, how do you eat Greninja?" Link asked.

"Yeah, you never told us" Toon Link said.

Everyone looked at Greninja as he looked nervous.

"Looks like he doesn't want to answer" Gamer said.

"That's a shame" Mina said.

"Anyways, thanks for being here at our first official chapter of this ToD segment" Gamer said "We'll see you later"

* * *

><p><strong>You've unlocked "Dares": Now you can dare any character in the show on what to do. Be hilarious when making the dare.<br>**

**Thanks for the support and I hope everyone will be glad with this ToD. I'm working on the next chapter of my other fanfiction, but I need ideas. If you have any, send them and I'll see what I can do from there. Also, please support my forum! The link is in my profile and no activity has happened.**

**Remember to R&R and I'll see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 2: Dares Galore!

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, except for my OC's.**

* * *

><p>"Hello everyone and welcome back" Gamer said "You've all left quite the number of reviews last time, so thanks"<p>

"Let's go on to our first review, shall we?" Mina said.

* * *

><p><em>If I may request...<em>  
><em> Dedede, I dare you to live in an igloo for one night.<em>

_~prowessMaster44_

* * *

><p>"This is because you think I'm a penguin, huh?!" King Dedede said "Why I ought a..."<p>

King Dedede suddenly gets teleported to the arctic and looks at the igloo to his right. King Dedede sighs.

"I'll get them for this later" King Dedede said and went inside the igloo.

"While Dedede's inside the igloo, let's go on" Gamer said.

* * *

><p><em>I dare Link, Ganondorf, Meta Knight, and Pit to be nice to their enemies. <em>  
><em> Meta Knight &amp; Kirby: How do you guys fell about all of the romantic pictures of you two? I personally hate them.<em>

_~LegendDarkEmpress_

* * *

><p>"You can't be serious!" Link and Ganondorf said at the same time "We're enemies and always will be!"<p>

"Ahem" Gamer said, pointing at the fangirl pit.

Link and Ganondorf got scared from the sudden realization and sighed.

"Fine" Link and Ganondorf said.

"This is easy" Meta Knight said "Kirby and I are always rivals and friends"

"Yeah" Kirby said.

"You mean Pittoo?" Pit said "It's not that hard. He seems like a nice guy"

Pit started to hug Dark Pit.

"Get of me AND STOP CALLING ME PITTOO!" Dark Pit said.

Pit stopped hugging Dark Pit.

"Sorry" Pit said.

"I don't mind them" Kirby said "But if it gets too intense..."

"Please don't even think about it" Meta Knight said "We don't want to start a comotion in the reviews now do we?"

"Well, no" Gamer said.

"Good" Meta Knight said.

"Now onto our next review" Gamer said.

* * *

><p><em>Truth: Mewtwo ( who is dlc in case you did not know.) How do you feel that Dr. Mario was their first pick for meele representation instead of you.<em>  
><em> Dares: both robins blushed. I dare both robins to kiss on the lips. Palutena punch pit in the face.<em>  
><em> I am done. Bring it on shippers I want to see what u do.<em>

_~dimension traverler_

* * *

><p>"As long as I'm in it, so I can give Lucario a nice beating, I'm fine" Mewtwo said.<p>

"Oh boy, here we go" Maruke said.

Both Robins blushed again.

"Really?!" Robin said.

"Might as well get it over with" Female Robin said.

Robin grunted and the two faced each other. They suddenly kissed once.

"There, you happy now?!" Robin said.

Palutena suddenly punched Pit in the face.

"Ow, Lady Palutena, why?!" Pit said.

"It was for the fans" Palutena said.

"Uh, Gamer?" Mina said.

"Yeah?" Gamer said.

Mina pointed to the fan girl pit as it soon started to rise to the surface.

"Well you guys are co-hosts, do something!" Gamer said.

"Ugh, fine" Mina said.

Maruke and Mina went over to the fangirl pit to patch it up.

"While they're busy, lets move on" Gamer said.

* * *

><p><em>Lucario: are you wearing shorts?<em>  
><em> Mega man: defeat someone and get a weapon!<em>  
><em> Samus: Kiss charizard. On the lips.<em>  
><em> Link: Play your CD-i games... TO COMPLETION!<em>

_~Enker and Treble_

* * *

><p>"THESE ARE NOT SHORTS!" Lucario yelled "This is my full body!"<p>

Megaman went over to Kirby and defeated him. He got a power.

'**YOU GOT COPY! COPY ANY FOE YOU ENCOUNTER**'

"Couldn't Megaman do that already?" Bowser said.

"Yeah, but only bosses" The Villager said.

Gamer revived Kirby.

"These kissing dares are getting popular!" Mina said.

"I'm going to regret this" Samus said and gave Charizard a quick kiss in the lips.

"NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Link said and ran.

He soon got trapped inside a magic bubble.

"LET ME GO! I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS!" Link said.

"Sorry, but rules are rules" Gamer said.

Soon, the CD-i and the games spawned in, with a TV to play it on. Link sighed as he had to play his nightmare of a Zelda game.

"While he plays that, let's move on" Maruke said.

* * *

><p><em>Hmmm... Let's see...<em>  
><em> Dares<em>  
><em> Lucina and Dark Pit, *shoots the truth beam at them* Confess your true feelings and kiss in front of Chrom<em>  
><em> Chrom, resist yourself or Lucifer and a Tempura Wizard will haunt you<em>  
><em> Kirby, pick an assist trophy and copy their ability<em>  
><em> FemRobin, Go make out with Priam(FireEmblem)<em>  
><em> MaleRobin and Shulk * smirks* Make out in the closet<em>  
><em> Bowser, I like you so here's the blue shell and choose what smasher you want to throw at<em>  
><em> Truths<em>  
><em> Lucina, who is your mother?<em>  
><em> Sonic, how does it feel to see megaman again?<em>  
><em> That is all and a free buffet for the cut characters and assist trophies and Bowser and Pikachu and Charizard and Jigglypuff<em>

_~PikaLoverNYA_

* * *

><p>"That's a lot to cover" Mina said.<p>

Gamer snapped his fingers and Chrom gets teleported in.

"What am I doing here?!" Chrom asked.

"Truth or Dare" Mina responded.

Lucina and Dark Pit get shot with the truth beam and they stand still from the shot.

"Ok, Dark Pit, Lucina, confess your feelings" Gamer said.

Dark Pit and Lucina started getting nervous as they didn't want to say anything. Soon, they couldn't handle it anymore.

"I'M IN LOVE WITH LUCINA!" Dark Pit yelled.

"I'M IN LOVE WITH ROBIN!" Lucina yelled.

Everyone gasped.

"Well no surprise" Bowser said.

Soon, Lucina couldn't take it anymore and tackled Robin to the ground.

"Lucina, stop!" Robin said.

"Come on Robin!" Lucina said, attempting to kiss Robin.

Dark Pit tried to get near Lucina, but was stopped by Bowser. Chrom couldn't believe his daughters actions.

"Must...do...something" Chrom thought.

Chrom wanted to do something, but if he tried, he would get hunted down.

"I want to copy Waluigi" Kirby said.

Gamer snapped his fingers and out came Waluigi from nowhere.

"WAA!" Waluigi said "What with all the commotion?"

Kirby swallowed Waluigi and copied his ability.

"Expecting Kirby?" Kirby said "TOO BAD, WALUIGI TIME!"

Gamer snapped his fingers and out came Priam.

"What in the world!" Priam said as he looked at his surroundings.

Gamer pushed Female Robin in front of Priam as the two looked at each other.

"Have fun you two, let me know when you finish the dare" Gamer said.

Robin pushed Lucina off.

"Finally, I'M FREE!" Robin exclaimed.

Maruke pointed at the dare to both Robin and Shulk.

"Really?" Shulk said.

"Let's just get this over with" Maruke said and pushed Robin and Shulk inside of the closet.

"This is going to be awkward" Robin said.

"Oh, thanks" Bowser said and took the blue shell.

He smirked and threw the blue shell at Sonic.

"AHH!" Sonic said "WHY ME?!"

"Let's see who's too slow now!" Bowser said.

"I don't really know?" Lucina said "It can depend on how you imagine it"

Gamer watched as Female Robin and Priam came out with kiss mark on their faces.

"Well, you two must've had fun" Maruke said.

"NO!" Both said at the same time.

Sonic came back with bruised marks from the blue shell.

"It's nice to see Megaman again" Sonic said "We make one powerful blue team"

Megaman smiled.

A huge buffet appeared as all the assist trophies, Bowser, Pikachu, Charizard, Jigglypuff, Ice Climbers, Pichu, Lucas, Pokemon Trainer, Snake and the rest of the cut characters came out to eat the food.

"Aww" Kirby said with a sad face "I want food"

"Well, lets go check on Robin and Shulk" Gamer said.

Sonic and Megaman went and opened the closet. Robin and Shulk were still making out, but they looked fine.

"Uhh, guys?" Sonic said.

Robin stopped kissing Shulk and the two went outside. Shulk bushed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well that was weird" Gamer said.

Link came back.

"Finished...never...again" Link said and dropped to the floor.

King Dedede suddenly busted through the door, his entire body all blue.

"I'M BACK!" King Dedede said "AND I'M NEVER DOING THAT AGAIN!"

"Good to see you, because we're now on our final review" Gamer said.

* * *

><p><em>Hi! I have some Truths and Dares!<em>  
><em> Truths:<em>  
><em> Peach:According to Smash Bros you know how to fight...so how come you don't defend yourself when being kidnapped?<em>  
><em> Bowser: Who is Bowser Jr and the Koppalings actual mom?<em>  
><em> Pittoo(Dark Pit): What would you if you here one of your haters on the street talking bad about you?<em>  
><em> Marth:Ever read MarthxIke ? xD<em>  
><em> Palutena: What is it like to be a GODDESS?<em>  
><em> Pit: Um...touchy subject maybe, but why can't you fly?<em>  
><em> Dares:<em>  
><em> Kirby and PAC-MAN: Have an eating contest!<em>  
><em> Pikachu: Use a Thunder on every Smasher you don't like<em>  
><em> Link: Me:*softly laughs evily* *pushes Link ontology of Zelda* *runa away yelling "ZELINK FOR LIFE!"<em>

_~EmeraldoftheStars_

* * *

><p>"Well, Bowser is always a tough opponent and if I fight him, he'll just tie me up" Peach said.<p>

"That makes sense" King Dedede said.

"Uhh..." Bowser said "...THAT'S A SECRET THAT WILL NEVER BE REVEALED!"

"I would cut them up, burn them, bury their remains and I'LL MAKE SURE THEIR FRIENDS WATCH WHAT WAS LEFT OF THEM!" Dark Pit said with an evil voice.

Everyone backed up.

"What is that?" Marth asked.

Gamer pulled a seat for Marth and Ike to sit down. They soon looked and read the fanfiction. Both had eyes widened.

"AHH!" Marth said "I wouldn't say or do...that to Ike!"

"What kind of sick person would do this?" Ike said.

"Fangirls" Gamer said.

"It's nice" Palutena said "Being a Goddess rocks!"

Pit suddenly jumped.

"Ugh, why do you have to ask me that?!" Pit said "Look, I can't fly because Palutena is the only one that can control my flying. But only for a limit"

"Let's do this" Kirby and Pacman said.

The two sat in front of a table of food. As Pacman was about to chomp down a single bite, Kirby swallowed the whole table, with the food, in one swoop.

"Kirby wins!" Gamer said.

Kirby jumped for joy.

Pikachu used thunder on Ness.

"What was that for?!" Ness said.

"You didn't feed me any berries!" Pikachu said and used thunder again on Ness.

"Ow!" Ness said.

Link and Zelda fall on top of each other. They both blushed.

"Uhh...hi" Link said.

"Hi" Zelda said.

They both got up, feeling embarrassed from the moment.

"That's cute" Mina said "It's just like you and me Maruke"

"Huh?" Maruke said.

"OH, nothing" Mina said, slapping herself.

"Well, I hope you like this chapter and I hope more support comes in" Gamer said.

* * *

><p><strong>You've unlocked "Guest Author": Now you, the author, can be a part of this crazy action. Just ask with your ToD's and have fun!<strong>

**Yes, you can actually join this ToD. Just let me know how your character will look like and you'll join in next chapter. R&R and I'll see you all next time.**


	4. Chapter 3: Plot Develops and MLG

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, except for my OC's.**

* * *

><p>"Hello again" Gamer said "I would like to thank all of you for the support of this ToD series. It's starting to get popular real fast"<p>

"Let's hope this goes on" Mina said.

"Before we start the reviews, let's introduce the guest Author's!" Maruke said.

A little cat wondered in without anyone noticing as the Author's came up on stage.

One of them was a girl with dark green eyes, long blonde hair, and has slightly tanned white skin. She wears a dark green shirt and has dark blue jeans with black leather boots underneath.

"Hi, my name is Kelede" She said "I'm so happy to be here!"

"So are we" Gamer said with a smile.

Another person walked in. He had sky blue hair and orange eyes. He wore a blue crystal necklace, a red shirt, and had a black leather jacket and jeans.

"My name is Mike" He said "I'm here for the Author participation"

A little Pikachu walked in. It wore a red scarf and had explorer headgear.

"My name is PL" The little Pikachu said "Hi everyone!'

Another person came in. He had red eyes, olive skin, and black hair. He wore a green t-shirt and had blue jeans.

"My name is Thehobkinauthor" He said "And I'll be joining this little insanity group"

A woman came in. She had short blonde hair to her shoulders and blue eyes. She wore purple glasses, had a plain red long sleeved shirt and jeans.

"I am EmeraldoftheStars" She said "Thanks for inviting me"

"It's a pleasure" Gamer said.

One last person came in. He had black short hair, white skin and green eyes. He wore glasses, a dark blue jacket, a green shirt and blue jeans.

"Name's SonicMaster95" He said "I hope I'm not too late"

"No, you're just in time" Mina said.

All the authors sat down.

"Now that all the introductions is out of the way, let's get to the real deal" Gamer said "Mina, the review box please"

Mina went to grab it. When she came back, it looked larger with more papers inside.

"Whoa" Maruke said.

"Yep" Mina said "It's already getting popular real fast"

"Let's get down to business, shall we" Gamer said.

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys! Man, I haven't done these things in awhile! Here goes nothing!<em>  
><em> To Male and Female Robins: I guess I'm Breaking the 4th wall a bit, but I'm a bit stuck. How do you activate Nosferatu?<em>  
><em> Chrom: I heard another reader was curious about this, and it's made me curious as well. Who IS Lucina's mom? (My bet is Cordelia because their hairdos match)<em>  
><em> Sonic: Now that you have gone through exploring the Lost world and fighting against the Zeti, I wonder, which adventure was the hardest to get through?<em>  
><em> Pit and Toon Link: You two are so cute! X3 Can I have a hug?<em>  
><em> Link: Do you have a crush on Zelda? :3 If so, kiss her and tell her how you feel! X3<em>  
><em> and Shulk: Do you have the scar from when you were shot in the chest in your game? If so, would you mind showing everyone it?<em>  
><em> Bowser, Ganondorf, Dedede, Wolf: Smash brawl to see who is the best villain! ):3<em>  
><em> Samus:*gives her a frying pan* If anyone tries to flirt with you, just smash them over with this frying pan!<em>  
><em> And one last thing...<em>  
><em> Everyone: Has anyone seen a tortoishell colored scottishfold cat in there? My cat disappeared from me and now I can't find her in any multiverse right now! XP<em>  
><em> Melina: *my said cat is rubbing against Link's leg, purring*<em>

_~SakuraDreamerz_

* * *

><p>"Looks like we're breaking the 4th wall already" Gamer said.<p>

"It's the down special" Male and Female Robin said at the same time.

"Uhh...like Lucina said, it depends" Chrom said.

"I say the one where I was a werehog" Sonic said "Eggmanland was a pain!"

"Sure" Pit and Toon Link said and went to hug the author.

Link face glowed a bright red from the comment. He looked at Zelda and sighed.

"Y...y...yes" Link whispered.

Zelda rushed at Link and kissed him.

"Aww" Everyone said.

"I don't have it" Shulk said "If I did, everyone would see it in the 8th alt. costume"

"Let's do this" Bowser said.

"Please" Ganondorf said.

"I'm ready to clobber all of ya" King Dedede said.

"What's the matter? Scared?" Wolf said.

All four villain soon fought.

"Thanks" Samus said and looked at the boys with an evil grin as they suddenly got scared.

Everyone shrugged until Link discovered the cat near his leg.

"Oh, will you look at that" Link said.

"He looks adorable" Zelda said.

All the villains came back.

"So, who won?" Gamer asked.

"No one" King Dedede said "It was a no contest because Bowser needed to pee"

"I ate too much food last chapter!" Bowser said inside the restroom.

"That's what you get" Mario said.

"Let's go on with our next dare" Gamer said.

* * *

><p><em>(throws a rather delicious looking bone at Duck Hunt Dog)<em>  
><em> I actually kind of feel sorry for these poor guys... oh well<em>  
><em> Link &amp; Toon Link: in a battle between you two, who would win, or would the universe explode?<em>  
><em> Kirby: how much can you actually swallow?<em>  
><em> Hey, Lucina? I'm not sure this counts as a dare, but go give your father a hug, he looks like he needs it :)<em>  
><em> hmm, maybe a few dares now?<em>  
><em> Ike, kindly throw the person standing next to you off a cliff!<em>  
><em> Palutena? Trap yourself in a prism that can only be broken if Pit says he likes you.<em>  
><em> and, Pit? go sit in a corner.<em>  
><em> one final dare; it seems to be that I like seeing a certain someone cry so... Gamer; I ask that you do (almost) everything in your power to bring Marth to tears. Muwahahaha XD<em>

_~Kelede_

* * *

><p>The dog smiled at Kelede.<p>

"No problem" Kelede said.

"The universe would explode" Link and Toon Link said.

"Why" Mina asked.

"Because the universe can't handle our swag" Link and Toon Link said.

From that day, everyone started to make MLG parodies from that comment.

"As much as I can" Kirby said.

Lucina went over to Chrom and gave him a hug.

"There there father" Lucina said "Everything is going to be ok"

Ike looked over to see Wario. He took Wario and threw him off the cliff.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Wario yelled.

Palutena was suddenly trapped in a prism.

"Pit, help!" Palutena said.

"But I have to say that I like you" Pit said with a blush.

"And?" Palutena said.

Pit blushed a bright red.

"I...like you" Pit said.

The prism broke and Palutena stepped out.

"Do you?" Palutena said.

"...kinda" Pit said and went to sit in the corner.

"Marth" Gamer said.

"Yes?" Marth said.

"You're actually not fabulous" Gamer said with a grin.

Marth eyes suddenly went blue and he started crying.

"I am fabulous!" Marth cried "Everyone, look at me!"

"Well that was easy" King Dedede said.

"We got more dares coming up" Maruke said.

* * *

><p><em>Hello dares: no robin I am not happy so I dare u and female robin to be locked in a room together full of fan girls and boys. Pittoo be nice to pit and give him a big hug. Palutena ( kick in the face and runs away) over rated girl.<em>

_~Dimension Travler_

* * *

><p>Robin and Female Robin: No!<p>

Both Robin and Female Robin were suddenly pushed in the fangirl pit and they were constantly getting strangled to death.

"It works the same" Gamer said.

"Ugh, I really don't want to" Dark Pit said.

"Come on Pittoo" Pit said.

Dark Pit sighed and went to give Pit a hug.

"OW!" Palutena said "WHY YOU!"

"Looks like someone's angry" Dedede said.

Palutena punched Dedede in the face.

"Well let's move on before more fights commence" Gamer said.

* * *

><p><em>Samus: How was the kiss?<em>  
><em> Charizard: same.<em>  
><em> Sonic: turn into your sonic boom form.<em>  
><em> Lucario: bring a riolu in here, show everyone how cute they are. Give it a cookie and let it watch the show.<em>  
><em> Mario: Link isn't the only one with CD-i games...<em>

_~Enker and Treble_

* * *

><p>Samus: It was horrible!<p>

Charizard: It was wonderful!

Sonic magically gets transformed into his Sonic Boom form.

"Wait! NO NO NO!" Sonic said "Blue arms? Tall height? Sports tape?! NO!"

A Riolu suddenly appeared and Lucario gave it a cookie. The Riolu took the cookie and started to nom on it.

"AH, IT'S TOO CUTE!" Wario said and suddenly exploded.

"Oh please don't talk about it" Mario said.

"Too late, they're already getting ideas!" Gamer said.

"NO!" Mario screamed.

Peach started to comfort Mario.

"Well then, let's move on" Gamer said.

* * *

><p><em>Chrom must read poetry to Lucina.<em>  
><em> Marth needs to confess she's a girl_  
><em> Mike and Ike need to confess their love. (From the Mike and Ike candies)<em>  
><em> Pikachu must admit he loves Jigglypuff<em>  
><em> Luigi must date a ghost<em>  
><em> Mario must give Bowser some flowers<em>  
><em> Lucina must kissdate Grima. (Robin being possessed by Grima)_

_~The Exalt Lucina_

* * *

><p>Chrom went up to Lucina and took out a poem.<p>

"Well, here goes nothing" Chrom said.

*10 Seconds Later*

Lucina was seen sleeping.

"Really?" Chrom said.

Lucina suddenly woke up.

"Oh, the poem was great" Lucina said as she woke up.

Chrom sighed.

"I'm not a girl!" Marth said "Why does everyone think of me as one?!"

"Maybe because you look like one" Gamer said.

Mike blushed and looked at Ike.

"I..."

"Not gonna happen" Ike said.

"Jigglypuff?"

"Yeah?"

Pikachu went over to Jigglypuff and gave her a kiss. Jigglypuff blushed and Pikachu walked back.

"I really don't want to!" Luigi said.

A ghost appeared and dragged Luigi out the door.

"Ugh, fine!" Mario said and went to get some flowers.

Gamer snapped his fingers and a roar could be heard outside.

"What was that?" Lucina asked.

Everyone looked outside and saw a giant dragon outside.

"Where am I?" The dragon said.

"It's Grima!" Lucina said.

Luigi and the ghost came back. Luigi was horrified and the ghost was still smiling. Mario came back as well and threw a bunch of flowers at Bowser.

"There's your stupid flowers" Mario said "Enjoy them"

Lucina grabbed Gamer and pointed her sword at him.

"WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU BRING HIM HERE?!" Lucina said.

"It was for a dare!" Gamer said "It said that you have to date Robin while he's being possessed by this guy"

"What?!"

"Lucina, what a pleasant surprise" Grima said "And I see the tactician is here as well. Might as well have some fun"

Grima suddenly disappeared and Robin started to go out of control as he kept on shaking his head like if something was inside. After he calmed down, Robin's eyes glowed a bright yellow.

"Let's have some fun Lucina" Robin said in Grima's voice and dragged her out.

*One date later*

Lucina came out with an angry look on her face as Robin kept on laughing. Robin's eyes suddenly turned back to normal and he shook his head in pain.

"Ugh, what happened?" Robin asked.

"Let's no say anything" Gamer said.

"Agreed" Maruke said.

* * *

><p><em>Dares<em>  
><em> *shoots makeout beam at Dark Pit and Lucina*As a member of the Kurosina shippers, MAKE OUT TIME!<em>  
><em> Keep resisting Chrom or you'll be hunted by the same ones I mentioned at the previous chapter<em>  
><em> Here's the double cherry, Bowser so use it to attack any smasher of your choice and that smasher won't fight back<em>  
><em> Kirby, How about the non-smasher you want to copy BUT not Priam nor the hosts like some characters who appear in final smash or other characters<em>  
><em> Priam and FemRobin, *ahem* you two lied as I stalk at you both and recorded a video of both of you are having fun and wooing each other *throws video tape at the player* and you both have to resist the video and the ones who are watching or same punishment as Chrom has<em>  
><em> Cut and clone characters, I will give you my love by giving you free food at my 10-star restaurant and Kirby won't have to eat it<em>  
><em> Truth<em>  
><em> Robin, did you know if marry any girl from the future gets the wrath of the Legendary Pokemon Dialga?<em>  
><em> Dark Pit, happy now?<em>  
><em> Kirby, since you eat all food... does that include Belly Buster's pies?<em>  
><em> Red, what is the secret of surviving the very freezing weather in two years?<em>  
><em> Sonic, Who do you like?<em>  
><em> That is all for now<em>

_~PikaLoverNYA_

* * *

><p>Dark Pit and Lucina got hit with the beam and looked at each other. One second later, they started to make out in a way that just saying it will have to change this story's rating from T to M.<p>

"AH, my eyes!" King Dedede said and exploded.

Chrom was started to say something real nasty, but he knew he had to hold onto his anger.

Bowser took the double cherry and now had a clone of himself along-side him. They both looked as Mario and rushed at him.

Kirby went up to Chrom and copied him.

"This is just not my day" Chrom said.

"You said you two made out!" Gamer yelled "Also there's a lot of dares about Fire Emblem, BUT that's not the point!"

Both Priam and FemRobin sighed. King Dedede grinned and swung his hammer at the two, making them fall into the fangirl pit.

All the clone and cut characters (Except Lucina and Dark Pit...they were still making out) went to the restaurant. Kirby had sad eyes.

"Oh come on!" Kirby said.

"Wait what?" Robin said.

Dialga appeared and started to beat up Robin.

"AH!" Robin yelled.

The effects of the make-out beam wore off and the two looked at each other. They were almost naked.

"AH!" Both said.

"This was not fine at all!" Dark Pit yelled.

"Uh, I guess so" Kirby said.

"Lots of clothes" Red said "Oh, and a pinch of Video Game Logic"

"I like nobody" Sonic said "I'm a lone ranger"

"Let's move on" Gamer said.

* * *

><p><em>Dares:<em>  
><em> I Dare Pit to be Pittoo's slave for the rest of the chapter. He has to do whatever pittoo commands and obey his every order.<em>

_ I dare Robin to have an S support with Zelda, and get beaten up later by Lucina and Link.(If you dont know what that is it is basically a marriage proposal with some talking before and after the question)_

_ I dare Shulk to beat the crap out of Little Mac, then have Marth beat the crap out of Ike._

_ I dare my Guest Author if he's in, to beat the crap out of the already beaten Little Mac(Too many spammers online make me hate him.)_

_ I dare Snake to break Sonics neck disk by disk(References:D)_

_ I dare Shulk to start air-guitaring to You Will Know Our Names-Xenoblade Chronicle.(BEST MUSIC EVAR!)_

_ Lastly, I dare Pit to let fangirls do whatever they want to him for 30 minutes.(As you can tell, im a Pittoo fan, even his them rocks!)_

_ Truths:_  
><em> Link, who do you like?<em>

_ Robin, do you like to play chess and checkers? If he does, have him play my character and end up in a stale mate(Tie)._

_ Marth, do you like being in FE: Awakening?_

_ Peach, how do you feel about all the spammers online._

_ Toon Link, are you good friends with Ness?_

_ Lucas, are you really a crybaby? I know you aren't, you're just shy and scared because everyone except your father and dog is dead(Spoilers :P)_

_ Finally, Ganondorf, do you like Zelda? If yes, let Link and Sheik beat the crap out of him._

_ Phew! That took a while! i hope you can pull it off! This is a great story with lots of potential, and i look forward to working with you in the future!_  
><em> Tanks!<em>

_~Thehobkinauthor_

* * *

><p>"Ok, sure" Pit said.<p>

"Heh, this will be fun" Dark Pit said.

"At this rate the chapter will get too long" Robin said "But oh well"

Robin went up to Zelda and they both managed to get to S Support. Not surprisingly, 5 seconds later, he got beat up by Lucina and Link.

Shulk went up to Little Mac and started to beat him up, while Ike beat up Marth. Thehobkinauthor soon went and started to beat up Little Mac as well.

Snake came up behind Sonic and started to break his neck.

After beating up Little Mac, Shulk puts on some glasses and tore off his clothes to show only his shorts. He then started to air-guitaring "You Will Know Our Names". Everyone was just speechless.

All the fangirls suddenly came up to Pit and strangled him.

"HELP ME!" Pit screamed as he was dragged out of the room to go on a date.

"Like I said, Zelda" Link said.

"Of course" Robin said "Let's do this"

Of course, the match was a tie (Spoilers :p)

"Yes" Marth said.

"I think they shouldn't spam" Peach said "That will never work"

"Of course" Toon Link said "We're like a team"

Lucas's eyes started to tear up and went to the closet to cry. Gamer looked at Thehobkinauthor with a mad face.

"Why did you have to spoil the game AND make Lucas cry?!" Gamer said.

"Hey, it's a ToD show" Thehobkinauthor said.

"Pfft, no" Ganondorf said "All I want is to just rule Hyrule"

"Well spoiler alert, it's never going to happen" Gamer said "Anyways, onto more"

* * *

><p><em>Villager: Are you a killer?<em>

_~Guest_

* * *

><p>"Ha, no" The Villager said.<p>

"Next!" Gamer said.

* * *

><p><em>Wow! Good job on this chapter! Wait...wait...Lucina like ROBIN!? NOOOOO! I...but...DarkPitxLucina...*about to go in corner* Oh wait ToD"s here you go:<em>

_ Pit:Sorry for making you live bad memory's, have some floor ice-cream! _  
><em> Sonic: Sonic 06. Go play it till its fully completed.<em>  
><em> Rosalina: What happen to the Lumas after they uh...cannot battle. Yes, a new one comes, but what about the old ones?<em>  
><em> Peach:Where do you get the Toads from in your B attack?<em>  
><em> Link,Toon Link,Marth,Ike,Roy,Robin,Young Link, Lucina: Have a swords men (woman in Lucina's case) battle to decide who is the best!<em>  
><em> Lucina: Why...why do you like Robin? Better question, why don't you like Pittoo? <em>  
><em> Everyone:Who is the best gamer out of all the Smashers? If you can't decide do top 3<em>  
><em> Pit and Pittoo:*runs over and hugs each for five seconds then runs back to wherever I was* <em>  
><em> That's all! Update soon!<em>

_~EmeraldoftheStars_

* * *

><p>Pit came back from the fangirl horror. He was missing his shirt and his hair was all messed up. When he saw the floor ice cream, he immediately started to cry.<p>

"Yay" Pit said, crying tears of joy.

"NO!" Sonic said.

Sonic was about to run out, but Gamer suddenly snapped his fingers and Sonic got teleported to a room. Inside the room was nothing, not even a door, but a light, T.V, Xbox 360 and the game already in. Sonic face-palmed.

"Why the torture?" Sonic said to himself.

"The old ones get turned into star dust" Rosalina said "They will forever travel in space, waiting to combine into a star"

"Imagination" Peach said and made a rainbow with her hands.

*One swordsman's battle later*

"The winner is...Lucina" Gamer said.

"Come on!" All the swordsman said.

"Can we not discuss this topic?" Lucina said "I don't want another rage in the reviews to see which couple is better"

"Like that will ever happen, right?" Gamer said.

"I am" The Villager said.

"That is true" Gamer said.

EmeraldoftheStars went over and hugged both Pit and Dark pit..

"Aw, thanks" Pit said.

"Whatever" Dark Pit said "AND NEVER CALL ME PITTOO!"

"Alright, what's next" Mina said.

* * *

><p><em>Truth: Sonic, do you like someone in the mansion? If yes tell us who<em>

_~Guest 2_

* * *

><p>"Ha, no" Sonic said, still playing Sonic 06.<p>

"Next!" King Dedede said.

* * *

><p><em>Truths:<em>  
><em> Sonic do you ever take off your shoes<em>  
><em> Marth why do you have a lot of fan girls <em>

_ Dares:_  
><em> Meta knight take off your mask<em>  
><em> Samus kiss Shulk on the lips<em>  
><em> Pittoo go in to the fan girl pit<em>

_~Lionwolf_

* * *

><p>"Of course" Sonic said.<p>

"Maybe because I'm pretty" Marth said, fixing his hair.

Meta Knight took off his mask and everyone awed as they saw Meta Knight. Even to where Marth went over to Meta Knight and cuddled him.

"You're so cute!" Marth said.

Meta Knight sighed.

"I knew this would happen" Meta Knight said.

"Ugh, WHY!" Samus asked.

"Because the world like to be cruel like that" Gamer said.

"You'll get used to it" Mewtwo said.

Samus growled and kissed Shulk. Shulk was surprised and blushed.

Gamer took Dark Pit and kicked him into the fangirl pit.

"AGH, GET AWAY!" Dark Pit screamed.

"Poor Pittoo" Gamer said "Anyways, who's next?"

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for answering my questions! I actually have a few others. <em>

_ Meta Knight: I dare you to take off your mask and show your cute little face for an entire week.️ Meta fan!_  
><em> Link: If Zant ever returned and he and Midna started to date what would you do? Midant forever!<em>  
><em> Ganon: Do you love a certain Sage of Spirit?<em>  
><em> Dark Meta Knight: If you were to have a daughter what would she look, and act like, along with what her name would be?<em>  
><em> Falco: For being awesome... I'm giving you your own motorcycle! <em>  
><em> Everyone including Assistant Trophies: Do you know about Digimon? If so who is your favorite? Mine are the ones based off of Demons and the Corrupt Warrior of Darkness.<em>

_~LegendDarkEmpress_

* * *

><p>"I already took off my mask" Meta Knight said and put his mask back on.<p>

"I would grab Zant and do everything to launch him to the moon" Link said.

"NO!" Ganondorf said "I DON'T LOVE ANYONE!"

"We can see that" Gamer said.

"She would look and act similar to me and I would call her Dark Meta" Dark Meta Knight said.

"Nice" Falco said and puts on some glasses "See ya later Fox"

Falco gave Fox the bird while riding away MLG style.

"NO!" Everyone said.

"Let's move on" Maruke said.

* * *

><p><em>*ahem* Well, here's my dare...<em>

_ Dear Link and Marth, I dare you to ride in a red ferrari together, and ride around the town._

_~Ringo's Twin Brother_

* * *

><p>Link and Marth both got on a red ferrari, while riding around town.<p>

*One drive later*

Link and Marth came back with glasses on their eyes and bags on money with them.

"How did you get that money?" Gamer asked.

"We were being fabulous" Link and Marth said.

"I swear I hear some people scream outside" King Dedede said.

"Now we're on our final review" Gamer said.

"Finally!" Mina said "I swear it seemed like forever"

* * *

><p><em>Ike: You know Ragnell is capable of launching energy waves, so why don't you use that here? The gaming godfathers (Mario, Megaman, Pacman, and Sonic): what do you guys think of finally being in a game together, especially if it's as big as smash. Bowser: What's your thoughts on finally being able to run and actually being a mobile powerhouse? Now for a dare, Male Robin: Yell Niisan as loud as you can like some kind of psycho.<em>

_~SonicMaster95_

* * *

><p>"One name" Ike said "Sakurai"<p>

"It's awesome" The Gaming Godfathers said.

"It feels great" Bowser said "Now I have a chance to get Mario for not making me high tier"

"Silly Bowser, tiers are for queers" Mario said.

Bowser punched Mario in the face.

"NIISAN!" Robin yelled.

Everyone looked at Robin like if he was some kind of psycho.

Sonic finished the game quickly because of a glitch and now was teleported back.

"Sweet freedom!" Sonic yelled.

"Wow, that was a long chapter" Gamer said, looking at the word count "Well, it was all worth it. Thank you all so much for reviewing and..."

"Not so fast"

Everyone turned to see Robin was now once again being possessed by Grima.

"You forgot to teleport him away?!" Lucina said.

"I'm sorry!" Gamer said.

"Now that I have Robin's body, I can finally kill off Chrom once and for all!" Grima Robin said.

"Not going to happen" Chrom said.

Robin and Chrom started fighting each other.

"Aren't you going to do something?!" Mina said.

"Come one, the good guys always win" Gamer said.

"Yeah, but we're talking about Fire Emblem logic here" Mina said.

"Meaning what exactly?" Gamer asked.

Everyone suddenly watched as Chrom dropped to the floor with his own sword pierced through his chest. Blood came out as he dropped to the floor dead.

"FATHER NO!" Lucina said and went to Chrom.

"Oh" Gamer said.

Everyone watched as Robin stated to float in midair.

"You're all pathetic fools" Grima Robin said "Now you'll all be killed and the future will be in total chaos"

Sparks of electricity, fire and darkness started to swirl around Grima Robin as everyone watched.

"Four chapters in and something already wants to rule the world" King Dedede said "Way to go idiot"

"This is not what I had planned!" Gamer said.

* * *

><p><strong>You've unlocked "Gender Swap": Now you can make someone become an opposite gender.<strong>

**Yep. Chrom dies, Grima is trying to rule the world again and Dedede's still being a douche. What else can go wrong? Oh yeah.**

**Anyways, R&R and I'll see you all next time. Bye!**


End file.
